1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of steelmaking equipment. More particularly it relates to an improved oxygen injection lance for introducing oxygen into a steekmaking furnace without the intermixture of oxygen anywhere in the lance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,827,632, 4,083,540, and others wherein the O'rings are in many instances positioned in the interior walls of the tubes as well as in the T-shaped heads. With this type of construction, placing the O'rings in the interior walls creates a blind assembly and the O'rings have a tendancy to slip and move out of position with resultant possible leakage of the pipes in relation to one another.
O'rings that are used as seals thus not only are difficult to position, and difficult to see during assembly, but also cause serious problems in assembly because of leakage or damage.